Dead or Alive - Blood Stone
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: Tina Armstrong, kidnapped! When the police are clueless, only United Arab Emirates spy Nick Greymane can find her. When he does he finds her in the clutches of Zack, an old adversary who is doing deals with a Russian Billionaire with connections to terrorism. Can Tina and her new partner work to together to save the world, read and find out. Rated M for various reasons...
1. Kidnapped

**Part 1 – Kidnapped!**

Venice, Italy: the Gondolier could be described as ruggedly handsome, with light hair and eyes, a more-rounded jaw, and muscles that were formed from his daily exertion from handling that giant oar.

He wore what most tourists expected him to wear: a tight-fitting white and cobalt-blue prison-striped shirt that exposed his six-packed tightly-drawn abs, a pair of long black pants with a metallic-red sash around his waist, black-leather shoes, and on his head was a white hat that was the same hue as the white stripes on his shirt with a single metallic-red piece of fabric was glued to the rim, above the brim, and a metallic-red scarf made of the same material as the sash around his waist and the bond above the brim of his hat. You had to keep up appearances.

The man sitting in the Gondola seat in front of him was British, and was dressed in black tuxedo with shinning black leather shoes, all which he must have gotten on his recent trip to Savile Row in downtown London.

The Gondolier could tell his client was from London and had shopped at Savile Row because of the way he spoke, and because he could smell the essence of fine Gyokuro tea leaves, a leave that is used to make Sencha, a very sweet Japanese green tea that has a particularly sweet, herby smell.

The Gondolier steadied his paddle, and began to sing, "_Una sera a Roma_," he sang, "_Potrai ascoltare gli uccelli nel cielo, auguriamo che non si potrebbe mai dire addio, una sera a Roma_…"

"Please don't sing," The Brit said in a heavy British Accent, "I'm paying you to row and keep quiet, not be Giuseppe Palmieri."

"It's part of the job sir," the Gondolier said in a heavy Italian Accent as he continued to row the boat, "And I thought it sounded Lovely."

"Here's another hundred to keep quiet," the Brit said as he held up a one hundred Euro note.

"Got you sir," The Gondolier said as he took the note, and tucked it into his hat.

After moving down the canal, they were suddenly hit by a pair of floodlights from above, luckily the Gondolier had a hat on which shielded his eyes, but the Brit had to cover his eyes so the Gondolier handed him a pair of sunglasses.

After the Brit looked up, a bald man dressed in all black carrying an AK-12 waved at the man, and motioned him toward the door.

"In here," the Brit said as he pointed at the iron-gate doors to a small house on the canal which was opening.

As the Gondolier rowed the boat into the house, and the man carrying the AK-12 was waiting for them in the dock.

After tying off the Gondola, the Gondolier got back into the boat as the Brit was escorted upstairs by the bald man with the AK-12 and another man with a Browning Hi-Power pistol holstered at his belt.

After they were out of sight, the guard left behind in the house to watch the Gondolier turned around to grab a cigarette, and as he did, he had no idea that the giant paddle the Gondolier used to steer the boat had left the water, let alone was tracking at a high-speed toward the guard's head until it was a few inches from his right-ear, and by then it was too late, the steel in the oar made a slight 'clang' as the paddle struck the guard in the back of the head, and the guard's body made a 'thud' as he fell completely limp against the stone floor.

The Gondolier moved up the stairs after twist-tying the guard's wrist together, and as he did, he stopped because one of the guards was walking down the stairs to investigate the sounds with his own AK-12 at the ready.

As he turned the corner, there was no one there, and as he started down the stairs there was a small clack of leather shoes hitting stone as the Gondolier dropped down from the ceiling, smashed the guard's head into the wall, and knocked him out cold with a sharp blow to the back of the head.

The guard on the second floor had no idea his buddy was lying unconscious on the staircase a few feet away from him with his arms twist-tied behind his back and his gun disabled, and he still had no idea even when someone had grabbed him by the back of the head, and slammed it through the TV-screen he was watching, knocking him unconscious.

There was another guard on the staircase, and as he turned to look, he saw a man dressed in Gondolier attire standing next to him, and as he raised his weapon, he was struck in the front of the face by the grip of that same rifle, kicked between the legs, his head was slammed into the wall once, and that was that, he was down.

On the third floor, the Brit and the bald man were concluding their business over the names of the deep-cover MI-5 operatives operating inside the man's smuggling and extortion ring until they heard the sound of the guard with the Browning shouting in Italian, there was a gunshot, a scream, and then the sound of bones snapping.

The bald man looked at the Brit, and as he reached for his pistol, the door flew open, and the Gondolier burst through the door.

The bald man had his M9 out of his holster, but before he could fire, the Gondolier planted his boot into the man's chest, and he was thrown out the window and into the canal below but not before breaking his neck by hitting his head on a balcony-rail.

The Gondolier didn't have time to react as the Brit had jumped over the table, and grabbed him around the waist.

The Gondolier brought his elbow against the Brit's back, kneed him once, and then threw him against a bunch of planks of wood, knocking them over.

The Gondolier walked toward the Brit who had a plank of wood in his hand, and swung it like a club at the Gondolier's head.

The Gondolier grabbed the plank, tore it from the Brit's hands with one pull, and delivered two strikes to the man's face and a swift kick to the chest, knocking him backwards.

The Brit charged once more, but before he could, the Gondolier kicked one of the planks up, and the Brit charged right into it, hitting him right above the groin.

As the Brit bent over the plank, holding his groin, the Gondolier walked up to him, grabbed him by the head, and kneed him twice in the face, knocking him unconscious.

After twist-tying the Brit's arms behind his back, the Gondolier walked over to the Brit's brief-case computer which was lying on the ground, closed it, and pressed the button on his 40mm, yellow gold Cosmograph Daytona Rolex watch with a white and black dial.

"Waste management, this is Vito," the Gondolier said in an American-ish accent, "The garbage-men are clear."

"Roger that Vito," Waste Management said as the Gondolier moved down the stairs toward the Gondola, "What's the payload."

"Five in the trashcan one in the street," the Gondolier said, "One in the street was attacked by dogs."

"Nice job," Waste Management said, "You've done well, Nick Greymane."

Meanwhile in Hollywood, California…

Tina Armstrong, the beautiful daughter of Bass Armstrong was in Los Angeles shooting for a swimsuit calendar when she was kidnapped.

She was sitting in her apartment in downtown LA when three armed men with suppressed handguns burst through the door, Tina barely had time to react before she was hit in the face with a blast of medical-aesthesia, and fell asleep into one of the Merc's arms.

Poor Tina was then carried over the shoulder of the third Merc out the hotel room, out the back door, and into a Ford Airliner.

When the police arrived the next day there was no evidence left behind, no videos, and no witnesses because the cameras were disabled before the kidnapping took place, everyone was asleep, and the Mercs were very careful during the kidnapping.

_OC character information…_

Nick Greymane, codenamed 'Wolf' was a handsome six-foot-three male that was one half Caucasian, one forth Japanese, and one forth Arabian.

Nick's father, Jacob Greymane was a Japanese/Caucasian oil tycoon that set up his oil business in Dubai.

His mother, Alice Greymane was an American/Arabian Dubai police officer that saved Jacob's life once, they fell in love, had Nick's older brother David, got married, and had Nick.

Nick was so fascinated by the history of the three ethnicities he was a part of, he knew he was not fully Arabic because he looked so much different than the rest of his classmates at his school in Dubai.

This led to him living with his grandparents residing in Japan for high school and learning Japanese and Japanese culture.

When he was eighteen he was accepted into West Point for College, by twenty one he graduated with a degree in criminal justice, and enrolled in the US Army as a commissioned officer.

By twenty four when he was a First Lieutenant he applied for Ranger School and graduated at the head of his class, several deployments in Iraq, Afghanistan, the Arctic Circle, the Persian Gulf, and various other areas before being discharged because of an injury he sustained at twenty seven while serving as a Captain which left his hair bleached white.

His actions attracted the attention of the UAE Secret Police, and he was recruited as soon as he returned.

He then spent the next two years running covert operations for the UAE while working alongside the CIA, MI-6, and GRU.

_Dubai, United Arab Emeriants…_

After returning from his mission in Venice, Nick took some time off in his city to cruise around but was contacted by his boss to meet him in the UAE Secret Police offices.

Nick walked into the office of his boss, Mathias Al-Cortina dressed in a Khaki suit with a baby-blue shirt and took a seat in front of his desk, "I have to say, your mission in Venice was a great success," Mathias said, "Even to this day you impress me."

"Thank you sir," Nick said, "What's the new mission?"

"What do you know about Tina Armstrong?" Mathis asked.

"What man doesn't know about Tina Armstrong," Nick asked, "Blonde bombshell American actress, model, and rock star. Daughter and only-child of world-famous Pro-wrestling champion Bass Armstrong, mother died when young, raised by her father to be a Pro-wrestler herself."

"She's been kidnapped," Mathis said, "Twelve hours ago at her apartment in Los Angeles, the police, the FBI, CIA, MI6 they have no leads."

"But we do," Nick said.

"We do," Mathis said as he pulled out a picture of a muscular, bald African-American male in sunglasses with a goatee and sideburns that went into the goatee, and handed it to Nick, "This man, his name is Zack, he's a martial artist, a mercenary, a showboat, and the biggest bucket of shit you'll ever meet."

"I know this asshole," Nick said, "I've kicked his ass several times during my time with the Rangers, and he's the one that caused my hair to be bleached white."

"What you might also know is that he's had a crush on Tina for many years," Mathis said, "And not two days ago he turned up in Monte Carlo at the Casino Monte Carlo, very rich, and started taking money from high-rollers left and right."

"Why come to me?" Nick asked.

"Because of this," Mathis said as he held out another picture, this time of Greco Moussa, a Russian Businessman with several ties to American, British, French, and UAE Embassy bombings and shootings, although no one could prove it, there are still talks having a meal with Zack, "Flight records have shown he paid for three of his men to get on a plane to Los Angeles, they went into LAX in a public jet, but they left in a private jet bound for Vienna, and they arrived at Zack's personal estate with a very unusual package. And they left with another unusual package, but not the same one they went in with."

"Tina?" Nick asked.

"We believe," Mathis said, "Your mission should you choose to accept it would be to go to Monte Carlo, plant a tracking-chip on Zack's person, and determine if he has the girl."

"I'll do it," Nick said, "I'll be on the next plane to Monaco."

"You might want to go down to the toy-chest," Mathis said, "David has some new toys for you to take to Monaco. Good luck Agent Greymane."

Nick walked out of his boss's office, and took the elevator to the toy-chest which was his agency's codename for the gadget lab.

"Good Morning David," Nick said as he walked up to the Secret Police's resident toy-maker.

"Ah good morning Wolf," David said as he looked up from the thing he was making, and then got out of his chair, "Follow me please."

David walked over to a small table that had several things on it, "This is what you'll be taking with you on the mission," David said as he held up a pair of Ray-Ban Aviator sunglasses with gold frames and mirrored lenses, "Ray-Ban Aviators, facial-recognition software in the lenses can identify anyone in the world."

"Stylish and functional," Nick said as he took the glasses, and tucked them into the pocket of his suit.

David then held up a simple gold ring, "This little gold ring is what you'll be using to track your target," David said, "Along the inside edges here," David pointed to the edge inside the ring which was slightly worn, "Are small needles with Micro-tracking chips inside, shake hands with him or her, and the chips will be implanted into their skin, and cannot be removed."

"Very nice," Nick said as he slid the ring on his ring-finger.

"You'll be allowed to take your Rolex of course," David said before picking up a Droid Smartphone, "You'll be taking this phone instead of your own on the mission," he pointed at the camera-lens, "The lens is actually a micro-150,000 watt strobe-bulb that is able to stun anyone you point it at, the same as getting hit with a flash-bang."

"I did say I needed a new phone," Nick said as he took the Droid, and handed David his I-phone Six.

"And finally, your car," David said as he walked over to a brand-new Equus Bass 770 with a gloss-black mask, Titanium turn signals, window trims, gloss black door handles, design edition two on the interior with royal blue leather for the inside of the seats, and gloss-black wheels, "The Equus Bass 770, Titanium armor, bullet-proof windows, night, x-ray, thermal, and inferred-vision camera mounted inside the right turn-signal, and controlled by the touch-pad mounted on top of the gear-stick. Behind the head-lights are Stinger-Missiles," David walked around to the back, pointed to the Equus symbol on the Trunk, "Do not open the trunk with the usual trunk-button mounted underneath the symbol," David pushed on the Equus symbol first, "First push the Equus symbol, and lift normally," the trunk opened revealing a vinyl trunk, "Underneath this vinyl is everything you need," David lifted the trunk to reveal that the back contained three tubs containing Caltrops, fast-drying oil, and a smoke-machine.

"I love her already," Nick said as he walked around to the driver-side door.

"Before I forget," David said as he held out a small card that had nothing written on it, "This card has a highly positively-charged magnetic-block inside, and can gain access to anything with a key-card slot."

Nick took the card, and slid it into the pocket of his suit, "That all?" Nick asked.

"Your guns will be delivered upon arrival in Monte Carlo," David said, "Good luck Wolf."

"Thanks," Nick said as he shook David's hand.

_Don't worry Tina, your knight in shining armor is coming…_


	2. Rescued

**Part 2 – Rescue**

Upon arriving in Monte Carlo, Nick set about preparing him meeting Zack which started with him checking into a UAE-owned house that over-looked Monte Carlo, and the Monte Carlo Casino.

He also had backdoor access into the cameras mounted all around the city so he could track Zack's movements.

"What have you learned," Mathias asked over a video-conference with Nick as he was getting dressed about four days after he arrived in Monte Carlo.

"This guy is a robot," Nick said, "He doesn't deviate from his plans no matter what happens. He has breakfast every morning in the Casino's cafe. After breakfast, he goes to a private gym near the casino, and exercises from ten to two. He then goes back to the hotel to check on business, after spending two hours on business calls he heads downstairs to the casino, and stays there until closing."

"Do you have a plan?" Mathias asked.

"Yes," Nick said as he came out of the bathroom dressed in his black tuxedo, tying on a black bow-tie, "I'm going to the Casino, and take as much as I can from him."

"What do you think is going to happen?" Mathias asked.

"One of two things is going to happen," Nick said, "He's either going to buy me a drink or he's going to offer me a job."

"And who will that phone call be to?" Mathias asked.

"To his financial adviser," Nick said, "And if I know this asshole I know he's going to lose his mind once he loses his money, and with luck, I'll be listening in on that call."

"Good luck Wolf." Mathias said.

"Thank you sir," Nick said as he closed the computer.

Nick took the Equus to the casino, when he rolled up, several women at the casino were looking at him, and as the Valet took the Equus to go park it, Nick walked into the casino after sliding on the Aviators.

Once inside the casino, he started scanning the crowd, and right away the facial-recognition in the glasses picked up Zack at the Baccarat table, by the way the chips were being played he knew the game had a one hundred thousand buy-in followed by a quarter million rebuy.

Nick walked over to the chip-dealer, and held out a case of Euro Notes, "Half a million please sir." He said.

The chip-dealer handed Nick the chips, and after walking onto the floor, he walked up to the table but was stopped by the security.

"What's his deal?" Zack asked.

"Am I allowed to play this game?" Nick asked.

"How much can you bring?" Zack asked.

Nick held up the chips, "How much do you want to lose?" Nick asked.

"Let that cocky bastard inside." Zack said.

Nick walked over, and took his seat at the table, "The buy-in is one hundred thousand," the dealer said.

"I'm in," Nick said as he placed his half million in chips down on the table.

"Very well," Zack said, "You look familiar."

"I'm sorry you must be mistaken," Nick said, "I've never met you before."

"Sorry," Zack said as the dealer passed out the cards, "Shall we?"

Nick took his cards, and after giving a quick look, he placed five thousand on the table, "Five thousand." Nick said.

"Call," Zack said as he tossed another five grand on the table.

"Gentlemen," the dealer said, Zack tossed his cards down, five of hearts, and a king of spades, a hand value of five, "Five to Mr. Zack," the dealer said, Nick scooted his cards forward, and flipped them over, a two of spades, and a four of diamonds, a hand value of six, "Six for Mr…"

"Wolf," Nick said, "Dominque Wolf."

"Six for Mr. Wolf," the dealer said, "Mr. Wolf takes the hand."

After five more rounds, Nick had won two million and lost fifty thousand while Zack had won half a million but had lost one million, the rest came from the other gamblers.

"I must say Mr. Wolf," Zack said, "You certainty can play some Baccarat."

Zack got up and left as Nick gathered up his chips, and walked over to the bar.

Zack joined him a few seconds later as Nick ordered a Black Ferrari Cocktail, "Tell me Mr. Wolf, what do you do for a living?" Zack asked.

"Right now I'm between jobs," Nick said, "I used to work for an oil company but when their stock fell their company tanked, and I was left with the half mill I saved up, but now I have two mill, thanks to you and your friends."

"You want a job?" Zack asked.

"You hiring?" Nick asked.

Zack pulled out a card for _Zack Enterprises International_, "Give me a call." He said.

"Thank you," Nick said as he shook Zack's hand, the ring inserted the tracking-chip into the man's hand.

After walking out of the casino, and to the hotel, Zack pulled out his phone to contact his financial adviser.

After putting the money into his account, Nick found Zack's hotel room, and using the card he was given by David, he entered the man's room.

Zack had stepped out because the room was empty, but he had left behind several items, his phone book, and a ledger containing all his business transactions: he must have been broken up after losing his money because he'd never leave it there.

One of the transactions was for a 'dating service' delivery made to his villa in Austria, and that he also purchased several items from a bikini store, all in Tina Armstrong's measurements.

After putting away the ledger, he heard Zack outside the door, made it to the balcony edge right as the door was opening, and was over the edge and disappeared as soon as Zack walked into the room.

"I'm telling you I need to know about this guy," Zack said, "He comes out of nowhere, steals my money, and then runs," there was someone over the other line, "Alright! Alright! Alright! I'll be on the next plane back to Austria, I need to see if Tina's acting up again."

After walking back into the room, Nick who was hanging onto the bottom of the balcony dropped onto the ledge below him, snuck around to the back of the casino, and ran out to the Equus where he made a phone-call, "Wolf to command," Nick said, "Wolf to command, I have conformation that the Tiger has the meat, repeat the Tiger has the meat."

"Roger Wolf, you are cleared to pounce." Command said.

Nick raced the plane Zack was on through the south of France, Italy, and made it to the Austrian border right as Zack's plane touched down.

That night, Nick made it to the hills above Zack's estate several miles outside of Vienna, Zack had several guards patrolling his house's balcony armed with M4 assault rifles, two patrolling the forest around the villa with dogs, and several inside.

Using his car's x-ray scanner he saw that there were two patrolling the study, there was one guarding the door to the basement, and that there was a female tied up in the basement.

Nick knew that had to be Tina so he planned his attack.

After pulling his car into the woods just fifty feet from Zack's estate, hidden in the trees, Nick prepared his attack, his black Kevlar chest plate and pants were the first things to come on, followed by his steel-plated gloves, and face mask.

After he got dressed, he walked around to the trunk, and retrieved his weapons, a Honey Badger assault rifle and a suppressed Sig Sauer P226 pistol.

After moving through the forest, he found himself right next to the electrified barbed-wire fence, and using some duck-tape he hid made a section big enough for two people to squeeze through.

When he was inside the gate, he instantly went to the side of the estate, and disappeared in the shadows.

As one of the patrols moved toward the edge of the balcony, he didn't have time to take a breath of air before he heard something from behind him, but when he turned around, he didn't see anything.

It was unfortunate for him also that he didn't notice the man dressed all in black peeking out from behind the solid wood door that entered Zack's estate.

After Nick made sure it was clear, he proceeded down the stairs, and over to the basement entrance, using the card David handed him to scramble the key-pad's brain, and caused it to short-out.

After opening the door, the guard that was guarding the entrance to the basement looked up to see Nick standing at the top of the stairs, and didn't even have time to raise his rifle because the next thing he saw was the flash of a shell casing leaving the gun, he heard a puff off air, and everything went dark.

After leaving his weapons at the side of the door, he peaked inside, and noticed Zack standing over Tina who was strapped to a chair.

"Let's be decent," Zack said, "I did have you brought somewhere nice didn't I?"

"Go to hell," Tina said in her cute Texan accent, "You had me kidnapped."

Zack seized Tina by her cheeks, and turned her head to face him, "You're hot Ms. Armstrong, but you need to learn some respect," Zack said, "I'm in control here, I make the rules," he then forced Tina into a kiss, and as he tried to force his tongue into her mouth, Tina bit his tongue, causing Zack to jump backwards, when he stood up, he reached up to his mouth, and felt his tongue, when he removed his fingers, there was a small trickle of blood on it, "Why you little…" Zack picked up a small whip, and flicked it once against the ground.

Tina tensed up, and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain, but as Zack was about to lash it toward her, there was a loud 'crack' as the door to the room they were in flew off the hinges.

Zack turned around as Tina opened her eyes, and they saw a man about six foot three dressed completely in black.

"Hello Zack," Nick said as he entered the room.

"Who are you," Zack asked.

"You don't recognize me," Nick asked as he pulled off his mask.

"You're that asshole that cost me one million dollars!" Zack exclaimed.

"That's one time we met," Nick said, "But we met several times before, back then my hair used to be black."

"Nick Greymane," Zack exclaimed in a surprised expression.

"Yes Zack," Nick said as he walked up to the platform Zack and Tina were on, "Now you have two choices here. You can let the girl go, let us walk out of here peacefully, and you still have your teeth intact."

"What's the second option?" Zack asked.

"I make you," Nick said as he pulled off his jacket, and let it fall at his boots, "You remember those times we used to have when I was in the Rangers?"

"I've changed since then," Zack said, "How do you think you could win?"

"Because I've also changed," Nick said as he cracked his knuckles.

Zack charged spinning the whip wildly, and as he brought it down, Nick grabbed the rope, and pulled it from Zack's hands.

After deposing of the whip, Nick walked toward Zack who swung at him.

Nick blocked the swing, and came in low, hitting Zack in the ribs; another swing came in high, and threw Zack onto his side.

After Zack got up, he tackled Nick to the ground, and they ended up right in front of Tina, "Sorry for the delay Ms. Armstrong," Nick said as he stunned Zack with a blow to the jugular vein, a classic Dim-Mak maneuver to cut of circulation of blood to the brain for a brief second, a second swing nailed Zack on the temple, and a third sent Zack to the ground, "I hope you don't mind."

"Take your time," Tina said as Nick blocked Zack's kick, and planted his open-palm in Zack's gut, throwing him backwards, "I love seeing someone kick Zack's but."

"Thank you Ms. Armstrong," Nick said as he gave Zack a kick to the side, "I'll be right with you."

"Call me Tina please," Tina said as Zack stood up, and delivered an upper-cut to Nick's jaw, "While we're going through this."

"Very well Tina," Nick said as he brought his elbow to Zack's back when he grabbed Nick around the waist, and then threw him off the platform.

"Oh get a room you two," Zack said as he jumped back onto the platform, but right before he could do anything, Nick delivered a jaw-kick to Zack's chin, and knocked him backwards.

"You still haven't changed Zack," Nick said, "You're still my favorite punching-bag."

"Oh really," Zack asked as he reached into a section cut into the floor, and pulled out a Beretta Px4 Storm, and aimed it at Nick, "Now who's the boss?"

"Still me," Nick said as he reached into the waist-band of his pants, and pulled out a suppressed Walther PPK, "You know I'm an excellent shot."

"And so am I," Zack said, "Now I've decided to take you up on your first offer," he then went into the pocket of his pants, pulled out the key to Tina's restraints, and tossed it to Nick who caught it in midair while keeping his aim on Zack, "I'm going to walk out of here, and you're going to take that blonde bitch and leave."

"What's your connection to Greco Moussa?" Nick asked.

"For me to know and you to never find out," Zack said as he opened the exit door, and walked out.

Nick then put his PPK away, picked up the key, and ran over to Tina, "You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Tina said as Nick unlocked her arm-restraints, "Thanks for saving me."

"Don't say thanks yet," Nick said as he unlocked her leg-restraints, "We still have to get out of here."

As soon as Tina was free, both she and Nick walked over to the door Nick came through right as the alarms started going off, "Son of a bitch," Tina said, "He tricked us."

"It's Zack," Nick said as he picked up his Honey Badger, "That's how he is. Now follow me, keep low, and do exactly what I say when I say it."

Tina nodded, and after running up the stairs, the two ended up on the first floor of Zack's estate, with several of the guards running at them.

As one of the guards raised his weapon to fire, Nick fired first, the Honey Badger made a few rapid puffs of air as the bullets left the barrel, and struck the guard in the chest and neck.

"Move," Nick said as he ran forward with Tina on his heels.

One of the guards came around the corner, and swung at Nick who ducked under the swing, elbowed the man in the gut, and then put one through the back of the Guard's head.

Nick and Tina ran to the wall, climbed through the gap in the wire Nick made, and ran into the forest.

The bullets whistled all around as Nick and Tina made it to Nick's car, after throwing the guns into the trunk, Nick jumped into the driver's seat while Tina ducked her head against the dash-board.

After starting the car, Nick quickly backed the car out of the tree-line, onto the road, and floored it toward Vienna.

"Thank you," Tina said as she looked over at Nick.

"No problem," Nick said as he drove the car toward the city, "You might want to change into something. There's a pair of jeans in your size, a tee-shirt, and jacket on the seat behind you."

"Thanks, again," Tina said as she reached onto the seat behind her, and quickly slid on the jeans and shirt.

"Here," Nick said as he held out his phone to her, "You might want to call your father, tell him you're ok."

Back in Vienna, Tina was still talking with her father, "I already told you, I'm fine," she said, "Daddy, I'll be ok."

"Put that man that's driving on the phone." Bass Armstrong said.

"Ok," Tina said as she held out the phone to Nick, "He wants to talk to you."

Nick placed the phone against his ear, "Yes Mr. Armstrong." Nick said.

"I wanted to be sure I said thank you," Bass said, "For rescuing my daughter."

"I couldn't stand by and watch someone harm an innocent young woman." Nick said.

"Hey," Bass said, "I might be half a world away but that doesn't mean I won't come there and snap you in half if you cause my daughter to get hurt."

"Trust me Mr. Armstrong," Nick said, "She'll come to no harm in my care."

"Good," Bass said, "Goodbye."

As the line cut, Nick pulled the car into Vienna, "By the way," Tina said, "I know your name, but I don't know who you work for."

"Forgive my manners," Nick said as he held out his hand, "United Arab Emirates Secret Police."

"Ah Dubai," Tina said, "That would explain the car, the watch, and the appearance."

Nick pulled the car up in front of the Grand Hotel Vienna, "Alright here we are," Nick said, "Act tired."

"Ok," Tina said as she leaned back against the seat, "But why?"

"Just trust me." Nick said.

As the Valet came to take the car, Nick got out of the car, and walked around to the Valet, "Ah Mr. Wolf," he said, "We've been expecting you."

"Shh," Nick said as he hushed the Valet, and pointed at Tina pretending to be sleeping in the front passenger-seat, "My wife, she's tired, spent a whole day driving, park it somewhere close, and leave our bags, I'll get them later."

"Yes sir," the Valet said quietly before taking the keys.

Nick walked around to the passenger-side door, opened it, and carried Tina out of the car, Bridal style into the hotel.

After checking in, Nick took Tina to their shared room, and contacted his office, "I understand sir," Nick said, "I know. It's my fault he got away. But respectfully, choosing between the mission and innocent lives, I'd choose the latter any day."

"That's what I was hoping for," Mathis said, "Proceed at your discretion Wolf."

"Yes sir," Nick said as he hung up, and walked into the main area of the hotel room.

Tina was sitting on the couch watching TV: Nick could tell she was angry, confused, scared, and disgusted all at the same time.

Nick took his seat next to her, "What are you watching?" He asked.

"News," Tina said, "Trying to see if there's anything on the Shootout at the OK Corral we reenacted at Zack's estate."

"I see you have no problem with talking about it." Nick said.

"You save my life," Tina said, "I'm not exactly a helpless damsel but he had me helpless."

"You were taken by surprise," Nick said, "It could have happened to anyone."

"I'm just glad he kept his hands to himself," Tina said, "Tonight was the only night I knew he was behind this."

"Don't worry," Nick said, "He'll get what's coming to him," he then looked over at Tina, "I know this is probably a lot to ask, but if you want in, I could use a partner."

Tina looked over at Nick and spoke, "You want me, a Texan to work with the UAE Secret Police," she asked, "Be a spy?"

"Putting it simply, yes." Nick said.

"What do I get if I say yest and we save the day?" Tina asked.

"Respect, honor," Nick said, "And a personal revenge against Zack for labeling you as nothing more than payment for doing a deal with a wanted terrorist."

"I'm in." Tina said.

"Good," Nick said as he held out his hand, "On behalf of the Dubai Secret Police, welcome to the force."

Tina took the master bedroom while Nick took the double-bed bedroom.

While Tina was entering the bathroom to take a shower, she walked in on a freshly-showered Nick.

"Oh, oh," Tina exclaimed as she walked in dressed in only a towel to see Nick dressed in a towel of his own, his muscular form in plain view of the gorgeous half-naked blond bombshell standing in front of him, "Sorry, I un…"

"N-n-no, I'm sorry," Nick said as he kept his hand on the towel, "My fault, I was finishing up anyways."

Nick left the bathroom, and as he did, Tina saw the scars that crisscrossed his chest, back, and arms, it was obvious he had been through a few wars.

_Ok we've now got a sexy Blonde Bombshell working with an equally handsome spy, I wonder what could possibly happen…_


End file.
